Tour
by Lazulley
Summary: Un tour de verano a una casona victoriana en Inglaterra puede traer fantasmas de regreso Sebas x Ciel\ Will x Grell


Ok, esta es mi primera historia de Kuroshitsuji, espero les guste

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece

**.**

**.**

**TOUR**

**.**

**.**

Era un día bastante soleado en Inglaterra, algo que solo pasa cada cierto tiempo y del cual muchas personas, locales y turistas, solían disfrutar; y este es el motivo por el cual aquella agencia turística había llegado a su mejor día del verano con millones y millones de pedidos para todos lados de aquel antiguo, bohemio y hermoso país.

Precisamente en uno de esos tours se encontraba un odioso pelirojo, escandaloso y algo amanerado, observando entusiasmo la hermosa mansión victoriana que estaba ante sus ojos siendo bañada por la luz del sol.

— ¡oh dios, Es hermosa! ¿No crees Willy? — exclamó emocionado mientras se colgaba del brazo de su pareja

—Lo que tú digas—contestó el de cabellos castaños acomodándose los lentes en gesto indiferente

—Vamos Willy, no seas así de frío—hizo un berrinche esbozando un puchero

—Eras TÚ el que quería venir, YO no, así que deja de llamarme "Willy" de una vez por todas y camina— le reprendió dando alcance al grupo

Por su parte, Grell hizo otro puchero de disgusto y observó la hermosa fachada antes de seguir a su novio notando unas sombras en la ventana. Se restregó los ojos y al volver a ver hacia allá ya no había nada

—que raro, yo juré que…— pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito

— ¡Grell, ven en este preciso instante! — bramó una voz irritada

Sin decir palabra el de ojos verdes aceleró el paso logrando alcanzar al más alto antes de colgársele de nuevo del brazo sin ser rechazado.

Así siguieron su recorrido, Grell emocionándose por cualquier estupidez y William contando los segundos para largarse, aunque, muy en el fondo, le encantaba ver aquel brillo en las esmeraldas del otro chico.

Al terminar con la primera planta pasaron rápidamente a la segunda.

—bien, detrás de esta puerta está el famoso despacho del Conde Phantomhive—anunció la guía señalando la susodicha y continuando a través del pasillo

Esto hizo enojar un poco al de cabellos largos que se quedó de pie frente a esta refunfuñando. Él había esperado todo este tiempo a entrar en aquella precisa habitación después de haber oído que se encontraba embrujada y que aparecía el fantasma del Conde justo a esa hora en ese lugar, y claro, aquello parecía cada vez más cierto y emocionante debido a las sombras en la ventana que vio hace rato, porque estaba seguro de que eso fue real ¡tenia que ser real!

Con cuidado abrió la elegante puerta y se asomo para después terminar de entrar mientras admiraba aquel cuarto espacioso y bien cuidado ¡ni siquiera parece que fuera de finales del siglo XVII! Miró cada detalle en ella quedando enamorado pero la desilusión no tardó en llegar al ver el reloj y comprobar que no había nada allí más que los objetos decorativos. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para irse cuando siente un frío repentino

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? — preguntó una voz de niño, aristocrático pero niño al fin y al cabo, que le hizo girarse de nuevo para encontrarse con un pequeño de trece años con un elegante traje verde sentado en la enorme silla del escritorio—pensé que te quedarías a jugar—continuó el pequeño mientras sonreía mas no recibió respuesta

El cuerpo de Grell se paralizó mientras un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral

— ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás asustado? —ensanchó su sonrisa

Al más alto le hubiera encantado decir que no pero su cuerpo lo temblaba y sabía que si hablaba su voz lo traicionaría aun más que su propio rostro.

El espectro se levantó y se acercó elegante y lentamente hacía el humano ante la atenta mirada verdosa. De pronto algo le hizo saltar, y no fue precisamente la cercanía del Conde sino unos amenazadores ojos rojos que aparecieron en la esquina más oscura mirándolo de forma amenazadora para después oír una voz escalofriante y ronca, casi como un gruñido, cerca de su oído que decía "Aléjate de él, él es mío". Y no necesitó más para que sus piernas se movieran al fin en un rápido retroceso hacia la puerta para salir de despacho teniendo como última imagen la del chiquillo con un alto mayordomo de ojos rojos a su derecha antes de echar a correr por el pasillo con la clara intención de alcanzar al grupo. Sin embargo, antes de recorres los primeros tres metros, choca con una figura siendo atajado en un abrazo, uno muy familiar.

— ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas? — dijo William tratando de no mostrar alteración y preocupación en la pregunta fallando miserablemente

En eso el de cabellos castaños siente el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de su pareja y decide abrazarlo fuertemente mientras acariciaba su espalda a modo de tranquilizarlo

— ¿dónde te habías metido? — Le vuelve a preguntar pero, esta vez, de manera dulce— estaba preocupado — le dijo antes de besarle la cabeza

Sintió como el cuerpo del más bajo se relajaba antes de separarlo un momento de si para observar su rostro ahora tan pálido como el papel.

—y-yo los vi…—dijo escuetamente ganándose una mirada de duda—El fantasma del Conde y su mayordomo, allí, en el despacho— explicó señalando haca atrás

Will se acomodó las gafas suspirando ya acostumbrado a los escándalos de su novio.

— ¿qué te parece si volvemos a casa y…nos relajamos? — le dijo mirando intensamente las esmeraldas con las propias provocando que el rostro del pelirojo pasara rápidamente del blanco al rojo al entender a que se refería el otro con "_relajarse_"

Así ambos salieron abrazados dispuestos a disfrutar el resto de su día libre de una manera más íntima.

Observando toda esta escena se encontraba el Conde asomado en el gran ventanal de su despacho cuando de pronto siente unos brazos rodeando su cintura haciéndole sonreír. Sin darse la vuelta ladeó la cabeza para apoyarla en el firme pecho del mayordomo quien se agachó un poco para llegar al encuentro de esos finos, rosados, tentadores y pequeños pero expertos labios, y besarlos apasionadamente abrazándose más a la pequeña figura mientras sentía los dedos juveniles enredarse en las hebras negras de su cabello. Una vez disuelto el beso, se miraron, zafiros y rubíes, antes de sonreírse y desvanecerse ante la luz del crepúsculo para amarse por siempre; aun más que cuando estaban vivos y su amor prohibido, pero menos que el resto de su eternidad juntos en aquella gran mansión, sin nadie que los juzgue ni los señale por ser como son y amarse como se aman.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
